When I Saw You Cry
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: When Sakura departs her loved ones to venture a new world, the sadness of the departure stays with her, until someone unexpected comes along...
1. Chapter One

**When I saw you cry**

**By **ani-chan aka Cherished Dreams

**A/N:** yup another story! It's pretty crappy I think but then you might think otherwise. Oh heheh oh wells. Oh yeah if you don't like little things kinda pulling you away from the story this might not be your best option. Heheh some lyrics come through the middle of it but it has some relevance to the story so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** The CCS characters are own by CLAMP not me. heheh. and also the songs that you see in the story is not mine. you'll see who they're sung by in the end note.

**Dedicated:** To the people out there who have had heartache to find the one they love.

Oh, read on.

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

If there was ever a time that Sakura needed someone to support and comfort her, she needed them now. Sakura had never felt so lonely in the new town, the new world that she had ventured into. She was in the city of love, but she had no-one to spend her time there with. The people were friendly, and welcoming, the food and wonderful scenes were lavishing and distinct. These were the things that secretly made her wish that she was in Japan. But this would be the big break that she needed to boost her career.

_Have you ever loved somebody  
So much it makes you cry?_

Rika one of her best friends was probably at home studying for her second degree in Uni. How she could study was a mystery to her but interrupting her with a call would definitely piss her off, especially at 3 in the morning. Tomoyo was on a business trip in Taiwan. She had expanded her mother's company of technology and had a music company of her own. Meiling was probably in a night club not too far away from Rika with her boyfriend, making out. Jus the thought of those two making out reminded her of that one unforgettable incident, and made her want to hurl.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where the hell did Meiling go to now? I thought that this was a girl's night out?" exclaimed Tomoyo. She was pacing around just outside ICE, one of the most favored and exciting hang out places for the students of the neighboring colleges. Sakura just rolled her eyes at her friend's over handling of the situation. Tomoyo just glared at her, which didn't work because of her rosy flushed cheeks and cute outfit.

Meiling was the one that drove them there and she was needed so that Sakura could drive them back to the dorms. Meiling would no less be drunk out of her wits or miraculously still standing. "Why don't we just look for her, alright?" She suggested, just wanting to curl up at home in her bed. She wandered around and decided to checkout the car at least to make sure she wasn't already there.

But as the car came into view, she was taken back at what she saw. The two were vigorously at it, heads in a fumble and joints and limbs all over the place, and the car. well just not still.

**END FLASHBACK**

She smiled knowing that her friends' little habits always put a smile on her face, no matter how. odd. She made a mental note to one day thank them for their memorable little antics. Still, it saddened her to be thousands of kilometers away from those three. Her lavish apartment was boring her. The company made sure that she was close to the office, within the lights and views of Paris and well furnished to accommodate herself and her visitors. Of course, there wouldn't be any visitors because of her lack of friends and family within the area.

_Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?_

Sakura softly smiled sadly as she listened to the soft tune of Have you ever? by Brandy. Deep inside she was reminded of her heated argument that she and her fiancé had before her departure. She still loved him. She had loved him with every inch of her heart. Their heated argument was mostly about their future together and her career in France. Never had they had this kind of fight before and it ended in tears and hurt.

**FLASHBACK**

"Look I don't want to start my married life away from my family and even if I did you'd be working even harder. I'd probably barely see you and what about that family that we were planning?" Syaoran sighed softly, and tried to comfort the unnaturally calm Sakura. But she pushed him, trying to make it seem that she wad emotionally, as well as physically, pushing him away. She stood up straight and replied "I'm sorry you feel that way. Perhaps our paths will cross again in the future." She said in a cold voice and averted her eyes. Syaoran looked at her in disbelief and with a heavy heart and eyes brimmed with tears, he walked out of the room and out of her life.

**END FLASHBACK**

_Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?_

Tears were now steadily flowing down her pale porcelain face. God, how those words had sounded so cruel and cold. They had sounded so wrong. Her mind had told her to break it to him gently but it had sounded much different to that that she had said. She trembled slightly and just slumped down to the floor. And for the first time in her life, she broke down and fell asleep sobbing.

_Have you ever?  
Have you ever?_

* * *

A young lady in her mid twenties with brown-auburn shoulder length hair and piercing emerald green eyes, walked into one of the most important and tallest buildings in the whole of Paris. She was greeted with bonjours and welcomes as she made her way to the elevator, to reach her personal office on the twenty second floor. Of course every one knew who and how important she was. She had worked four hard long years to earn the position and was finally sensing her importance within the company. 

She walked down a long hall to her office but not before being surrounded by her secretary, personal assistant and many other important associates. She nodded to them silently and started taking them in the Monday morning news rush. She grabbed all the folders from the "swarm" of people and started to read them as she closed the door of her office, only to find a figure at the window, which overlooked the city. She started with a "Hello? I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. I have a very busy schedule to follow. But you can make an appointment with my secretary just outside my office," wanting peace within her office as she worked.

The young man turned and replied with a smile, "I'm so sorry Ms Kinomoto if I'm disturbing you." He stood in front of her with a knowing smile as she squinted her eyes, trying to remember why he seemed so familiar. His sincere-twinkling sapphire blue eyes, his wise features. "Eriol Hiiragizawa?!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so happy that she forgot that he used to be her ex-fiancé's enemy. Finally! Someone that she knew. She was oblivious to the fact that he had stiffened to the shock. Slowly, he rigidly lifted his arms and put them around her, hugging her back tightly. They stood there until they were interrupted by Naoko, her associate. They broke apart and Naoko excused herself to leave the two.

Sakura broke the silence, and smiled at Eriol and asked "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" He chuckled and replied, "An associate of mine said that there was a foxy lady named MS Kinomoto in this office. So I decided to see if she was as beautiful as they say. I guess she is." Sakura laughed assuming that it was just a joke, but Eriol's serious face said otherwise. "No seriously Sakura, he even exclaimed the little Ms in front of your name. I guess he was looking at how f-i-n-e you are."

She stopped laughing and looked down at her finger. The mark of a ring was still present and she sighed as she sat down in her executive's chair and turned her back to him. "I WAS engaged but that's in the past now. Hey I know why don't we." She said as she looked through her schedule. ".have dinner tonight? To talk and all?" He was suddenly at her side, which alarmed her, because she didn't want him to see the slow hot tears roll down her face, but he noticed anyway and handed her his handkerchief. She looked at it for a second and accepted grateful for the kind gesture. "How's seven at the Rose Garden?" She nodded her head as he excused himself from the room.

* * *

Days, then weeks went by, and soon not a day went had gone by that Sakura didn't see Eriol. He had heard her name being mentioned by his associate, Louis Jean as he passed by in the corridor, and he had decided to see if this was true. She later learnt that after high school, he finished his hospitality degree in Oxford University. He was currently employed in a five star hotel, well known for its service. He was the head concierge taking care of all the important and regular clients of the Le Serein Rivière. Many famous people came to the Le Serein Rivière, and at one time Eriol had to assist the Prime Minister of Australia. They had to laugh when he retold how the Prime Minister would only eat Australian imported lamb for his meals.

_Where ever you go  
What ever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you_

They would go see the movies, go to restaurants or just walk through the busy streets of Paris, talking about their past experiences and enjoying the bright life in the streets. One afternoon as they were walking along, they passed a street mime. Mr Mime as he was called dragged Eriol and persuaded him to follow his movements. This was very amusing and as the show closed to the end, as the final finale, Mr Mime and Eriol kneeled down, Mr Mime to another person in the crowd and Eriol to Sakura took their partner's hand and placed a flower in their palm.

_What ever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Sparkling emerald green and twinkling sapphire blue eyes met. Sakura was overjoyed and amused by the surprising entertainment yet she was still oblivious to Eriol's sincere puppy dog eyes. He stood up and bowed to the crowd before continuing his walk, with one of the most important people in his life.

_I hear the laughter  
And I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

Eriol sighed as he watched Sakura' slender figure disappear into her apartment lobby. He started his walk to his own apartment as he replayed the day in his mind. He stopped at the moment where their eyes met. Large emerald green eyes shone beautifully and he felt his heart beat thump harder within his chest. Was he falling for her? He didn't know but seeing her cry from the day they had met in her office made him wish that he would never have to witness her cry again.

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You've got me going crazy_

* * *

One afternoon, Sakura stayed home from work. Eriol found out from Naoko, and he immediately rushed over to her apartment to see if she was alright. He knocked on her door and after a minute or two it slowly opened. She was standing there surprised to see him standing there with a bouquet of daisies, her favorite type of flower. "What are you doing here? I don't think we had something on today. Or did we? I'm so sorry if we did. Oh! Where are my manners, please come in." She added and ushered him in . "I just thought you were sick or something." he replied handing her the flowers. 

"Oh. thank you umm. you didn't have to. I'm not sick. I just took a day off to pick up a friend of mine at the airport." She said as put the flowers in a vase. "Then I'll just give the flowers to my other girlfriend." He remarked as he chuckled when he saw her reaction. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. "Oh yes! Eriol you remember Syaoran Li right? Syaoran, Eriol." She suddenly said, as if she just remembered that Syaoran was also present in the room. The two males looked at each other and shook hands. Syaoran glared at him slightly before sitting back down on the couch again.

"So Hiiragizawa-kun. Do you work with Sakura in the office?" Syaoran started trying to make conversation whilst trying to conserve himself from actually gritting his teeth out loud. "No, actually I work in the Hotel not far away from her office. I happened to just be employed there when she arrived. I found out from my associates and I decided to visit her." He replied, seeing the tension between them all. He was about to speak when Sakura interrupted and spoke. "Eriol. don't you still have a meeting with an important client today?" Eriol raised his eyebrow slightly and nodded half in shock and half in knowingly. He took this as a little sign that Syaoran and herself needed some time to themselves. He stood up and once again shook Syaoran's hand and hugged Sakura before he left.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura called Eriol and asked him to come over. He agreed, hearing her voice weak and for the second time that day, he knocked on her door. She opened the door and trusted herself in his arms. Her neighbors were looking on curiously and concerned. An older person walked up to him and told him that she had been crying loudly and that she had heard some things being thrown around. Eriol thanked her and awkwardly walked her inside her apartment and closed the door with her still in his arms. She was sobbing and trembled in his arms.

"What happened?" He tried as he settled her on the couch and wiped her tears away. His face was open and gentle, and he tried to keep himself composed. Inside, his heart was breaking apart. He never wanted to see her cry from the incident in her office, but here she was crying, distressed and he hated himself for not being able to make her stop. He could only imagine what had happened, but nothing could piece together. Syaoran his little descendant, would never hurt Sakura, he had witnessed this long ago when they were merely children, the age of ten. Syaoran had been the one who protected her and loved Sakura even as Eriol left for America. He comforted her until she stopped and thanked him for being there for her. She took a deep breath and started her story.

"Eriol, Syaoran was my fiancé before I moved here to Paris. Before I moved here we were supposed to get married and settle down. But the company decided to promote me and with that promotion I had to move here for 24 months. I left him for my job, one of my dreams and goals in life. I never properly said goodbye to him." The beginning didn't surprise him as he knew that Syaoran would love Sakura as much as to defy his own clan. But the elders knowing that the clan had no other leader accepted this and prepared for the Mistress of the cards, which would soon join their family. She took out a small ring from her pant pocket and held it up to the little light inside the apartment. It was breathtaking; several pink diamond stones with glittering white ones in a beautiful sakura blossom shape. He merely glanced at the jewel and listened to the rest of her story.

"When you came here I was so happy because I wanted to show him that I had moved on and that I was doing fine. He was always very stubborn and over protective. So when he saw you I sensed that he was fuming deep inside. But then I remembered how much he could hurt you, if he thought something was going on between us other than friends. I didn't want you to suffer because of our problems. He's gotten stronger over the eleven years that have passed. He still wanted to marry me, despite the five months that had passed after I had left. But. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't. Paris is now my home as much as Japan is. And I'd. miss you too much." Sakura looked into Eriol's sincere and genuine eyes. Despite many years without Clow's magic, he was still the wise and fatherly Eriol that she had known when they were ten. "I told him I wouldn't go back with him, that I'd miss this place too much. And. can you believe it Eriol?! He broke down! Right in front of me! I couldn't take it! I hurt him again, just to follow my dreams and goals. I feel so guilty Eriol!" She ended, trying her hardest not to cry.

Eriol wiped away new tears and gently lifted her head to face him. "That may be true Sakura but following your dreams has helped me find mine. Your dreams and ambition have lead you to me. You're the best thing that has happened to me and I don't want to lose you or see you cry anymore. Sakura Kinomoto. I love you." Eriol said as he looked into her eyes, red and swollen. She just looked at him tiredly and rested her head on his should as he held her tightly. He would let her rest and he would be there if ever she needed him.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N:** hehe sowies but I have to stop it here for now.

By the way the songs in the story are in order:

Have you ever? By Monica & I will be right here waiting for you by Monica and 112

Okies I'll leave you to review now! That if you'll do me a favor by doing so.

Smiles,

ani-chan


	2. Chapter Two

**When I saw you cry**

**By **ani-chan aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **CCS not mine! Though I wish it were but I gotz no money!

**Dedicated: **To the people out there who have had heartache to find the one they love.

* * *

**_Chapter Two  
_**

Sakura woke up startled and shaken. There was but little light in the room, she found these green neon lights and saw that it was just six am. She looked around and found herself in her bedroom. Eriol must have carried her there. But where was he? She stood up shaking-ly and ventured into the living room. She found it clean. Everything was in its rightful place and the vase that she had broken earlier, was in the bin. The air smelt of roses and a wonderfully mouth watering aroma filled the room. She looked around and found a plate of steaming pancakes. The daisies that Eriol had brought earlier were joined with red and white roses. She walked towards them and found a note and box just underneath the flowers. She glanced at the box and decided to open it a little later. She unfolded the note and read its contents aloud:

_Dearest Sakura,_

_Please do not worry about yesterday. You should rest. I cleaned up your apartment and there is breakfast waiting for you on the table. If you should find time today, please visit me at my apartment. Nakuru-san and Yukito-san have come and visit. Take Care._

_Love,_

_Eriol_

Out of curiosity, Sakura opened the box next to the letter. As the little sunlight, which peered though the cracks of her curtains, hit the metallic object, a twinkle of light, hit her eyes and she found herself looking at the magnificent piece of jewelry. It was a beautiful pink-white symbol, on a beautiful 18-carat white gold chain, which slightly resembled her magical crest. She gasped as she realized that it was what Eriol's and her magical crest looked like together. She decided not to waste Eriol's hard work and ate the plate of pancakes. Her mind wondered onto yesterday's events as she fingered the necklace in her hand. It was a kind gesture but what he had said yesterday night, kept lingering into her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura looked into Eriol's sincere and genuine eyes. Despite many years without Clow's magic, he was still the wise and fatherly Eriol that she had known when they were ten. "I told him I wouldn't go back with him, that I'd miss this place too much. And. can you believe it Eriol?! He broke down! Right in front of me! I couldn't take it! I hurt him again, just to follow my dreams and goals. I feel so guilty Eriol!" She ended, trying her hardest not to cry.

Eriol wiped away new tears and gently lifted her head to face him. "That may be true Sakura but following your dreams has helped me find mine. Your dreams and ambition have lead you to me. You're the best thing that has happened to me and I don't want to lose you or see you cry anymore. Sakura Kinomoto. I love you." Eriol said as he looked into her eyes, red and swollen. She just looked at him tiredly and rested her head on his should as he held her tightly. He would let her rest and she knew he would be there if ever she needed him.

**END FLASHBACK**

Her heart suddenly fell as she remembered how sincere yet doubtful his eyes were when he told his feelings for her. She didn't want to hurt Eriol. He had been heart-broken previously, when his love, Kaho-sensei, had died in a bush fire while teaching in Australia. Over the past few months he had moved himself up on top of her list as one of the most important people in her life. She suddenly felt a longing for his warm, safe arms around her once again, as they were the night before as he tried to comfort her during one of her times in need. Sakura wrapped her arms around her upper torso in attempt to bring the feeling back, but it didn't work. Slow hot tears fell again but she wiped them away and stood up to clear the dishes.

* * *

_I'm fed up with my destiny  
Where's it's a place of no return_

It was still very early in the morning; the sun was just rising to greet the people of Earth a brand new day. He sighed as he got up from the rock ledge where he was sitting and strolled down a little further down the pier. His mother had once told him as an infant that you could scream and yell at the ocean how ever much you wanted and it would never shout back. It would just soak it all in. Sometimes he would run away from the house if ever he had had enough. Of course, upon his return his mother would scold him and she would make him train how many hours he had been gone, twice the next day.

_I think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn_

Syaoran watched as the yachts and boats started to fill the harbour. He sighed one last time before he got into his dark green BMW and drove back to his apartment. Seeing as he knew Sakura would not return with him, he had extended his stay to be with her at least as friends before he left Paris. He could not understand that after eight long, wonderful years together, she could just leave and abandon him for her career. As he trained in his own personal room at his apartment, he wondered if she had really loved him at all. Things had been hard for him, trying to express his feelings to her back when they were just eleven.

_It doesn't really matter  
How the time goes by_

In fact, if it were not for Tomoyo, he would not have had the courage to tell her so. All those times when he had gone out with Sakura, she had always been there to help and advise him of such things that he had needed to know. And he was very grateful for that. She had been able to gain his trust, and of all the girls in his life, she was one of those who did not fuss over him. Yet despite all this, she was still Sakura's beloved best friend and cousin. That would never change. Two hours had gone by, since he had started training and he was ready to begin the day. He remembered that he still had some errands to fulfill and with one last punch to the punching bag he left the room, thinking about his last farewell to the woman he loved most.

_As I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye_

* * *

Eriol watched as the sun came up and the stars left the beautiful orange- red sky. He sighed and changed his clothes. It was a new day, which would be full of surprises. Having only limited powers he could sense Syaoran's aura flame and suddenly decrease. Eriol knew that he would be training. Syaoran never seized to forget his every morning, five o'clock three hour training sessions. Sakura was right; Syaoran's magical and physical power had increased immensely throughout the eight years. Finding Syaoran's aura was easy to find, yet Sakura's aura could not be found. Upon realizing this, Eriol became worried, that something might have happened to her, and decided to go to her apartment and see if she was alright. But as he left his room, he sensed her aura, pink yet weak. He sighed as a sign of relief, as he remembered Yue-san teaching her how to keep her aura low to keep her safe from evil magic.

Eriol was surprised to find his apartment filled with a soothing aroma of pancakes. Eriol walked silently towards the kitchen, only to find Nakuru at the stove. He smiled a soft evil smile and sneaked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around the waist of his beloved guardian. She shrieked and turned around to find him grinning. "Nakuru-san, I see you haven't told me about your little buddle of joy yet?" He questioned her as he grinned at her evilly, wanting to know more about her slightly bulging stomach. After the final transformation of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, her hormones and skills died down and stabilized. Before Eriol left for Europe, she had asked him permission to remain in Japan. He smiled softly remembering that departure.

**FLASHBACK**

"Eriol-sama? Are you busy? Could I talk to you for a second?" Nakuru said as she peeked through a small crack in the doorway. Eriol had been meditating, trying to regain all the strength that he had lost from the week before when Sakura had faced her last test. He opened his eyes and smiled as he replied, "of course Nakuru-san. What is it that you would like to talk to me about?" Nakuru sat down on the soft surface of the bed mattress and nervously looked down at her hands, which were placed in her lap. "Master if you will allow it, I would like to remain in Japan." She looked at him nervously.

Eriol's eyebrows rose but he did not question her. He knew that she was now very attached to Sakura and her friends. "Of course Nakuru-san, your powers have diminished and you are on your way back to your former state. I wish you all the best for your future and please remember to keep in touch." Nakuru jumped from the bed and enveloped Eriol into a big bear hug. Eriol smiled, returning her hug but deep inside he was sad to se his best companion, besides Spinel Sun leaving him. A lone tear fell as it escaped his eyes which watched the reincarnation of Clow's moon guardian, run out of the room and jump down the stairs.

**END FLASHBACK**

Eriol jumped when he heard a man's voice, "Ohayo Hiiragizawa-san. Thank you for letting us stay here." Eriol smiled gently and responded, "Yukito-san please, no more formalities, Eriol will do and it's my pleasure to let you and your beautiful wife stay here for the meantime. May I ask how many months your unborn child is?" Yukito looked to the ceiling and scrunched up his nose trying to remember. "Ah! That's it she's been seven months pregnant, although it doesn't seem like it." Just then Nakuru walked into the dining room, her hands filled with mouth-watering breakfast cuisines. Yukito looked at her disapprovingly as he scolded her. "Naku! You shouldn't be carrying and stressing yourself too much. You know its bad for you and the baby."

Eriol smiled at the serious yet concerned tone that Yukito had used to scold her. It was sweet yet it was a simple show of love that indicated to Eriol that Yukito and Nakuru were really meant for each other. "Nakuru-san, you shouldn't have cooked so much." He said semi-purposely and semi- accidentally, which interrupted their sweet talk session. "If I didn't, then Yuki would have left nothing for you." Nakuru said playfully, as Yukito snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Eriol smiled weakly, he had seen too much of the couple, that he apologized and excused himself from the two guardians and went out to take a walk in the park.

As Eriol walked out of the apartment complex, he sighed and inhaled the fresh morning air. He quickly strode towards the park, where Spring obviously taken place. He smiled as he saw the children playing around in the playground. Some of the children were running around and one of the smallest fell, the others did not notice, and continued playing their game. Upon seeing this, he walked over and bent down to help the young boy. He smiled and said soothingly; "don't be afraid, I'll help you with that sore. Close your eyes." The boy nodded and did as he was told. He looked around, and seeing that no-one was looking, he placed his hands over the sore and healed them. Then he took his emergency Band-Aid and placed it over the boy's leg.

_Your eyes are  
__The windows to heaven_

As Eriol was about to tell the boy that he was finished and to open his eyes, but he noticed that the boy looked very familiar. He had auburn hair, which swayed in the cool spring breeze, and a necklace, which had a sapphire pendant with a star, sun and moon. The boy opened his eyes, assuming that Eriol had finished and looked at him. Eriol was stunned to see that the boy had the same sapphire-black eyes that very much resembled the eyes he always looked at when he looked at himself in the mirror. After shaking his head and telling himself that it could not be, he helped the boy up and out of curiosity asked the boy what his name was. The boy smiled and replied before running off, "It's Eri! Arigato!" At that, Eriol's eyes enlarged and he stood there as if he saw a ghost. Those eyes, his hair, his name and that smile. Eriol had seen that smile before. And as if something were telling him something, Sakura's smiling face appeared and as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

_Your smile could  
__Heal a million souls_

Eriol turned around to talk to the boy, but he could not be found. He was not with the other children and when he asked them, they all said the same thing. 'We haven't seen anyone like that!' He finally regained his senses and stopped at the gardens where there was a tree which would always be vacant, a place of his retreat. The large oak tree had spread out its branches and the leaves had returned to their rightful places, as green as ever. The flowers just below the tree were blooming and colours brightened the atmosphere. He climbed the tree to the branch closest to the ground and sat on it as he pondered about how Sakura might be at that moment. He was hurting, and he just wanted her to be by his side.

_Your love  
Completes my existence_

Eriol was fidgeting with his hands and was deciding whether or not to go over to her apartment and talk to her about the past days events. He was also thinking about the talk that he had had with his employer about three or so days ago. He looked into the sky, silently asking Kami-sama and Clow- sama, if they could possibly help him with his current dilemmas. He frowned when he realized that his idol and mentor Clow-sama wasn't going to help him shed some light. Instead he found himself recounting the little talk he had with his boss.

**FLASHBACK**

"You called for me, Mademoiselle Bliss?" Eriol said as he knocked lightly on her opened office door. The blond hair maiden, who had her head down reading some pleasing comments from some important clients, looked up, taking off her black brimmed glasses. She had beautiful creamy soft skin; naturally red lips, and soft blue eyes, blue eyes that could turn from the lightest summer blue sky to the coldest stormy waters pleased the male employees in the five star hotel. She was just simply beautiful. But Eriol had his heart set on the emerald-eyed girl, who smiled like there was no tomorrow. Sakura was beautiful to him, the most beautiful woman that he had in seen in his entire life.

"Eriol, I've been getting reports of your excellent service from our most important clients. This is very good work Eriol. And that is why I've decided to give you a promotion. My father, as you probably already know, had built another five-star hotel. I've already talk to him about this and he has agreed to let you run that hotel for us." Eriol's eyes widened, he was getting a promotion! He was already sitting down but he still felt like he was going to fall down. Suddenly their surroundings started to spin, but he quickly regained his head and listened intently as she wasn't finished.

"But I called you into my office today, not only to tell you of the promotion but also to tell you that you'll have to move to Tokyo, Japan, as that is the location of the hotel, if you were to accept this proposal." His heart stopped. He was suddenly afraid to let this opportunity pass him by but that would mean leaving Sakura. The woman that was clearly unstable, until he helped her back to the normal person he knew. He would have to think about this. "Mademoiselle Bliss, can I think about this offer? I'm not so sure if I'll take it, I have a very special friend here and she cannot come with me." He asked her, unsure of the consequences if he were to leave Sakura. "Of course you can, but Eriol I need to know within a week. The final finishes of the hotel is taking place as we talk and we need to open the hotel soon. I'm sorry if that doesn't seem long but I have no choice." Eriol stood up shaky, but managed to excuse himself and leave her office before calmly, yet panicking-ly walked to his office.

**END FLASHBACK**

That promotion suddenly looked much attractive than facing Sakura. He wasn't even sure of her answer, but thought anyway that Syaoran was the one whom she loved and him. He knew within his heart that she was the missing piece in his life, heart, and soul, but he would not force her. If she were to answer him, he would want a truthful response, the one that came from her heart. He wanted her to be happy with her decision, whether it was he, Syaoran, or neither. He just wanted to see her happy. A lone tear left his eyes as his heart broke, realizing his chances of winning her love. From a fair distance away, a butterfly sparkled in the sun before magically disappearing, into a hard rectangle piece of cardboard.

_You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole_

* * *

A brand new Friday morning came, and Sakura went back to work. She was still a bit shaken, but she was back on her way recovering from the shock before, to be the same genki self she once was. She smiled as she walked up and down the office, she didn't want it to look like something was bothering her. She had remembered a saying and kept to it. "Never mix business with your personal life." Her new client was the famous and beautiful actress of Japan, Kayawa Rayea. As Sakura was the only associate that knew how to speak fluent Japanese, she was assigned to the work. Sakura was ecstatic. She had always hope to meet her, and never thought that she was going to be working with her. Sakura was going to be working with on creating her newest English album, which was named, The Blooming Rose. Rayea was to arrive the next day and Sakura had finished early, so she decided to go home.

By late in the afternoon, Sakura was on the phone with Tomoyo, who she had dared to call and ask her how she was doing for the past seven months since she had left Japan. She

Sakura: "Tomoyo-chan, I have this problem."

Tomoyo: "What is it Sakura? Oh yeah! Did Touya-san tell you that Syaoran- kun is visiting Paris for a while?"

Sakura: "Onii-chan told me. But he's apart of my problem Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo: "What happened? Did he ask you to marry him again?"

Once Sakura had finished recounting the event that had happened a couple of days ago, Tomoyo was in silence awe. Sakura waited for a minute or so to allow her beloved friend to think over the situation. But after three minutes she got fed up and exclaimed into the phone.

Sakura: "Tomoyo-chan! Are you still there?"

Tomoyo: "Lower your voice Sakura. You're on speaker phone over here and you do know you've called me at one in the morning right?"

Sakura: "Gomen, Tomoyo-chan. It's just that I don't know what to do! Syaoran was here and Eriol-kun he. he--" She trailed off.

Tomoyo: "Sakura-chan? What did he do wrong? He did what he knew was right in his mind. He didn't do anything wrong."

Sakura: "Tomoyo-chan? How fast can you get here?"

She knew Tomoyo could get to Paris in less than ten hours but she needed her before then. She was feeling lonely without Eriol around. She had been with Eriol almost everyday the last three or four months that she soon forgot how it was without him. "Sakura, I can be there in about eight-nine hours is that alright with you? I'll call you from the airport once I arrive." Sakura replied with a soft "Hai" and put the cord less phone back in its cradle. The doorbell rang and she went to answer the door. She opened the door and found a smiling Syaoran with a bouquet of cherry blossoms in his hand. She found herself smiling back understanding what the smile on his face meant. She knew that he would no longer be a factor in her problem and she grinned. She let him in, and put the flowers in a vase with some water as they chatted about the sights that Sakura would show him while he was still in Paris.

To be continued

* * *

**A/N:** Hey peeps how was it? I know I'm kind of dragging the story on a bit here but hey its fun and I get to add in more little stuff that I've been planning to add in. The other chapter should be out soon but if it isn't then I'm really sorry, I haven't had much time on my hands lately and I have a minor writer's block. The songs which were in the song are in their respective orders : Beautiful Goodbye by Amanda Marshall and Make me whole by Amel Larrieux.

Okies I'll leave you to review now! That is if you'll do me a favor by doing so.

Smiles,

ani-chan


	3. Chapter Three

**When I saw you cry**

**By** ani-chan aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **CCS not mine! Though I wish it were but I gotz no money… ima bankrupt… -;

**Dedicated:** To the people out there who have had heartache to find the one they love…

* * *

**_Chapter 3  
_**

Tomoyo looked around the airport trying to find the nearest payphone. She was exhausted, Sakura had woke her up at one in the morning and the 7 and a half-hour flight had taken a toll on her body and mind. She closed her eyes as she sighed, standing on her tippy-toes and looking around. Suddenly she was being pulled into a backward hug and her eyes grew in alarm. She realized that it was a man, who was about a head taller than her and he seemed to be smelling her long violet hair. She struggled out of the hug and flung her head around to glare one of Syaoran's patented glares of death at the person who had just violated her on one of her bad days. But when she saw the person, her glare was put to waste but it was still on her face. Eriol laughed at her face. It was halfway between a Syaoran glare, a shocked face, a tearful smile and an annoyed face. She swatted him playfully and leapt into his arms.

Eriol laughed when she threw her whole body into his arms, even though they were about to fall over. Some on lookers, smiled as they saw the sweet reunion. Eriol and Tomoyo were now laughing, but they were still holding onto each other. They eventually let go of each other, and Tomoyo grinned at him, as she carefully analyzed his facial features. 'He's grown so much from that timid young boy I used to know in grade five.' She thought looking up at him. "How did you know I was coming? And how did you know where to find me?" Eriol he shrugged his shoulders and said "Its not that hard, I sensed that you were coming. You still have a tiny bit of magic in you. You know that, Tomoyo. And also it's not very hard to find you seeing as your family has their own private airline, it's on the screen just over there." He pointed at the airline arrivals monitor.

She laughed and replied, "Well you got me there. Oh! I just remembered I have to call Sakura-chan to tell her that I'm here." Eriol froze at the name and Tomoyo just stood there with a 'uh oh' expression on her face. She turned to him and smiled sheeply "Gomen Hiiragizawa-san." He snapped out of the trance that he had, which he had trained on her face and replied, "Iie, that's ok. But please call me Eriol! We've know each other too long to be formal now." She laughed, and Eriol noticed that she still had that twinkling bell she had in 5th grade.

"Don't worry about calling Sakura-chan, why don't we go into town and talk a while. Then I'll bring you over to Sakura's apartment. Will that be alright will you? You haven't fully lived if you haven't spent a night in the city of Lights." He asked, after all she was still the same old Tomoyo, which would want to go straight to Sakura's place to see how her friend was. She looked at her watch and noticed that she still had half an hour until Sakura would really be wondering if she was coming at all. "I don't think it'll hurt. Umm… but Eriol-san, I only really had thirty minutes to spare. Then I'll really have to be getting to Sakura-chan's place." He looked at her for a brief moment before he's smile became a grin. "Deal!"

* * *

_Two different people from two different worlds  
__It wasn't meant to be_

It was a cool evening and the trees were lighted up with beautifully arranged fairy lights. They seemed to glow and sway as if they were really and truly alive. Syaoran was taking a walk when he saw Eriol walking down the street, to his apartment. Too many things were running inside his mind, and he needed them to be calmed with the truth. He had so many questions to ask him and her, but he couldn't bring it upon himself to see her eyes well up and those tears fall once more. He had caused one too many of those in her life already. Syaoran hesitated a moment before he ran after him and caught his attention. He was surprised with himself. He wouldn't normally be chasing after his ex-fiancée's friend and worse mortal enemy. Eriol stopped and smiled at him. He seemed surprised, distracted and a little sad but smiled at him none the less. "Hey Hiiragizawa-san, can I ask you a question?" This surprised Eriol as he knew that he didn't like him very much. But he nodded anyway and walked with him to his apartment as Syaoran asked his question.

_It must've been faith  
__You were sent to me_

"Do you… ano… love Sakura?" Syaoran blurted out this single sentence. One that he wasn't particularly thinking of but knew that it was in the back of his mind. Syaoran was shocked with himself, but walked beside Eriol casually, trying to make it unnoticeable. Eriol semi-froze and his smile wattage dropped a notch. "Of course I do! Sakura-san is my friend. Without love there can be no friendship and without friendship there can be no trust." Syaoran shook his head as he heard his answer. By the sound of the blabbering that came from the usually quiet man's mouth, it seemed that he wanted the interrogation to be over. And quick. Eriol's face had said it all. After so many years of training, especially now that he was to be the next clan leader, Syaoran had learnt how tell a lie from the truth. This was a semi lie. "Iie I don't mean that… I mean do you love Sakura with your whole heart. Do you love her as if she's the one that you've been looking for in your life? Do you love her, with your heart, mind, and soul?" He looked in the former Clow's eyes. He wanted to know the truth. All of it.

He had been thinking like Touya. He was happy that someone other than himself had fallen in love with Sakura, that he could share how he loved her so much and how happy he had been during the times they had been together. He had accepted the fact that Sakura wanted to get on with her life, even though it meant that Syaoran would not be the one that she would spend the rest of her life with. It was good to see her again after the months that she had left. But he longed to hold her like he did before. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and have her in his arms for the rest of his life. He wanted to be the one who protected her from all the harm that she may cross during her life. He wanted her to have their children. But that was no more. He would not waste anymore time brooding over his regretful loss, of a love once so sweet.

_I see your true colours  
__Shining through_

Eriol sighed and replied, "I love her with all my heart, love and soul. I'm willing to give up my life for her safety, … and happiness. And I'm willing to walk out of her life, so that my love does not interfere with her love and relationship with the man that she loves most." With that last input, he turned and continued to walk back to the place, which he would call home for the very last time. He had said what he had felt and by tomorrow everyone would know the truth. He didn't have to look back to know that Syaoran was still standing there looking in his direction.

_And thats why  
__I love you…_

* * *

Sakura was still in bed when she heard a knock on her door. Her bedroom door. Sitting up straight in bed, alarmed, she grabbed her cards and quietly said "Who's there?." Instead of an answer the door just swung open and there revealed Tomoyo, standing there with a small bouquet of white tiger lilies. "Tomoyo! You're here!" She paused and narrowed her eyes as she asked "But how come you didn't call me? And how did you get in?" Tomoyo sat on her bed and they hugged each other, before she answered her friend's questions. "Firstly I didn't call you because I knew that you'd probably be in bed, seeing as it's ten o'clock in the evening and that it's a week day. And secondly, Eriol-san brought me here and opened the door." Just as Eriol did, Sakura froze at the name, but after a few moments she pulled up her bed covers and asked her, "Is he still here?" Tomoyo sighed and replied "No. He opened the door and bid his farewell." "How --…" "Magic." Tomoyo finished, before inviting her beloved friend outside to the living room were she had made a pot of green tea.

She left Sakura to get dressed and walked outside, only to find that the whole room was covered in flowers. Her eyes grew big and she gasped. A door closed and her friend joined her in gaping at the sight. "T--T-Tomoyo a-re these from you?" Tomoyo turned around and shook her head. The two walked around examining the flowers, trying to find a card or something, which would help them identify the flower supplier. Soon Sakura found a smaller bouquet of flowers on the living room coffee table and picked it up. She found a card and opened it to read its contents.

_Dearest and most beloved Sakura, _

_As you probably well aware of now, these flowers are for you. I'm sorry to have put you in a position that you clearly didn't want or need. But Sakura, I love you and I always will. I send my deepest apologies that I could not bid you a farewell, but my flight will not allow such time. Yes, Sakura, I am leaving,_ _I have received a promotion from my employer and I have accepted. I hope that our paths will once again cross in the future. Take care always and Kami-sama bless and look over you. Remember that there will always be someone who will love you. _

_Love Always,_

_Hiiragizawa Eriol_

Instead of staying home, like she did the last time, Sakura ran out of the front door and raced towards the airport. Tomoyo was surprised but took her otomodachi's keys, locked the front door and chased after Sakura. Tomoyo found Syaoran who looked like he just arrived out in front of the apartment complex. He asked "Was that Sakura-san that I just saw running out of the apartment in her _pajamas_?" She nodded and he followed him into the car. Tomoyo was a little curious and asked Syaoran if he knew what was going on. He tried his best to explain to her what he knew.

He was a little distracted with her in the front seat next to him, but he still managed to drive without endangering anyone. Tomoyo was even more beautiful than she had been the last time he had seen her. She had cut her hair to a little below her shoulders. But they were still as wavy as ever. She was wearing a light violet and white turtleneck, a couple of ¾ khaki pants with a white semi-transparent jacket. At some sharp turns her creamy pale white skin would accidentally brush against him. And each time she did she would simply apologize. He concentrated on keeping his eyes on the road, while trying to conceal his reddening cheeks. Sakura was still as fast as she was back in junior high, when she won the two hundred meter sprint in under forty seconds.

Sakura ran and ran. She slowed down when she noticed that a dark green BMW was beside her, with Syaoran and Tomoyo in the window. "Come on Sakura-chan! You won't be able to get to him if you run. Get in!" Syaoran said loud enough for her to hear. She nodded and got into his car. "Syaoran? How did you know we were here?" she asked him as he raced towards the airport. "Hmm? Oh, we tried to keep up, Sakura." They were silent on their way to the airport, despite the little whispering that Tomoyo did in Syaoran's ear. Sometimes he nodded and blushed but most of the time he grunted.

When they reached the airport, Sakura stood in one place and looked around confused and a little embarrassed. Syaoran walked up from behind her and asked her what was wrong. "Ano… I don't know how to find him." He sighed and took the two girl's hands and led the way. He explained that he could find him by his aura. They ran through the heavy crowd, and weaved though the baggage that were scattered all over the place. As they neared the place where Syaoran was bringing them, they saw Yukito and the pregnant Nakuru standing there watching Eriol as he boarded his plane.

Sakura shouted out "Eriol!" despite the large amount of people who were around. Heads spun around, but one did not, he kept his head low and looked to the flight attendant and spoke to her softly before turning around and walking towards them. He had a small sad smile on his face, and Sakura ran towards him and gathered him into a big hug. She broke into tears, and looked at his face. Eriol looked surprised. Tomoyo, Syaoran, Yukito and Nakuru looked at them with smiling faces. Nakuru started bawling like a little child, and Yukito was standing behind her with a small grin on his face, comforting her. But Tomoyo stood strong, for she knew that her friend was fighting for her love. Tomoyo and Syaoran stood there watching their best friend. Little did they notice that, they were still holding each other's hands.

Sakura looked into Eriol's eyes and whispered in his ear the three little words that she longed to tell him, and the same three words that he wanted to hear. "I love you!" He grinned, like a little boy and he looked into her eyes. Sakura was mesmerized and she barely noticed that his hand had looped around her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him. Her eyelids fluttered shut in anticipation. His kiss was prefect, and it let loose all the emotions that they both held deep inside. Their pain was obliterated and they both suddenly felt complete. Sakura's eyes were still shut when they parted and he smiled.

He pulled her towards him one more time, this time frowning before he whispered, "I've taken the promotion, Sakura, and I can't do anything to --" He stopped when she placed her two fingers on his lips. She nodded her head in understand-ment. "Last call for flight 0401 Paris to Japan!" He quickly kissed her before asking her if she could wait for him and promising that he would return to her. She nodded and let him say good-bye to Tomoyo and Syaoran. He smiled at Tomoyo before taking her into a big bear hug. "Thank you Tomoyo-san." He turned to Syaoran who had been watching him closely. He smiled his dangerous tinkle in his eye smile, and stuck out his hand. Syaoran glanced at it before taking it firmly, warning him not to break his promise to Sakura, or… **else**. Eriol chocked a chuckle and assured his 'cute little descendant' that he would. He boarded his plane and left them standing there looking at where he last was.

Yukito and Nakuru headed back to the apartment that Eriol had entrusted to them, seeing as they decided to live there in Paris, but not before bidding their farewells. Tomoyo and Syaoran walked up to where Sakura was standing and brought her into a group hug. They parted and she smiled up at both of them with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, you guys." Then Syaoran ruined the moment by saying "That little scene looked familiar don't you think so Sakura?" His eyes were twinkling and Sakura laughed knowing what he meant.

"And what about you and Tomoyo standing there, holding each other's hands while you guys where watching… hmm?" Sakura teased back, and laughed when she saw the reactions that she got back. Tomoyo was blushing furiously with a patented Syaoran glare and Syaoran was standing there trying to cover the blush that had developed on his face. Then Tomoyo pouted for a second but then grinned showing Sakura the camera that was in her hand. "Oh.. yeah and what about the little scene over there? I could show this to Touya-sensei once I get back to Japan you know." Sakura stopped laughing and stared at her with her jaw as low as it could go.

Syaoran smirked and pulled Tomoyo into a little backward hug as if to say, innocently, 'oh yeah that's right… I forgot about that'. Tomoyo smiled softly liking the feel of the safety in Syaoran's arms. Now she knew how it felt to be in the arms of the one that she loved. Wait! Love? She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind. They stood there awhile while watching Eriol's plane leave the runway. Syaoran still had his arms around Tomoyo. It had just felt so comfortable for them to be like that. Sakura smiled as she predicted a new love, budding but soon to bloom. And they left the airport teasing each other about the little event that had just taken place.

Eriol looked out of the airplane window, and smiled. He had gotten what he had wished for. He had Sakura's Love.

* * *

_You keep me standing tall  
__You'll help me through it all_

That day was forever scarred into her mind. Days, weeks, and months passed and Sakura was getting on with her life. But not a day went by that she would not think about the one she loved most. Distance was never a problem for her and Eriol. Her two and half years in Paris were finished but she still lived there. She had to, now that she was the Executive Director of the advertising section of the company. One of the youngest that the company had ever had. She was happy to occasionally visit Eriol even if it was only not much more than a week. But she still longed to be married and have a family of her own, now that she had witnessed Yuna being born. She was delighted to have her guardian's firstborn child in her arms.

Nakuru's contractions had started when she and Yukito was on the couch, watching TV one night. Yukito not knowing what to do, called Sakura, who told him to call for an ambulance.

_I'm always strong when you're beside me  
__I have always needed you  
__I could never make it alone_

Tomoyo was now engaged and could you believe it? She was going to marry to the Li clan leader, Syaoran Li. The two had been very chummy in Sakura's opinion even before Syaoran and Sakura had been together. All the little pieces of advice that Tomoyo had given to him. He had confessed his feelings for her after they had left Paris together. This time it was Sakura giving Syaoran advice to help him on his dates with Tomoyo. Of course, Sakura wasn't mad or anything. She was just happy to see her two best friends happy. Although of course, she would get jealous sometimes when she saw them there in Paris, and her without her love. Then after a year had gone by he had proposed to her. Twice. Even though Sakura did not see it Tomoyo had sent her a tape of the first event. Of course when she viewed the taped she started laughing her head off.

_I am the man who will fight for your honour  
__I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of_

Syaoran had been in the restaurant and he had just bent down on his knee, when a child ran past with his dinner plate and spilt it all over Syaoran. After that, the manager, came and tried to help him clean himself up. By throwing a whole pitcher of freezing cold water on top of him. And guess what it was Touya. The next event was in front of Syaoran's family, in China, but this time without all the distractions and factors of the last event of course.

_Gonna live forever, knowing together  
__That we did it all for the Glory of Love_

Touya had decided to go into the cooking industry. After deciding that following in his father's footsteps wasn't always what he wanted to do, he turned to his second favoured field of work, cooking. He studied culinary arts for a whole two years full time, three hours during the day and five hours at night. He had even started his own restaurant using the money that he had earned all those years with the many part time jobs. Sakura, her friends, their family and Touya's friends was there when he had cut the ribbons, declaring the opening of the newest restaurant in Tokyo.

Sakura tapped her pen on her executive glass table, and propped an elbow up to support her leaning figure, as she looked over some problematic papers. Her head shot up when she heard a knock on her door. Standing there was Eriol with a satin handkerchief in hand, her personal assistant and secretary grinning like she had won the lottery, and part of her office staff members wondering what Eriol would do to their boss.

_I'm like a knight in shining armour  
__From a long time ago_

"Eriol..?? W..what are you doing here?? I thought that the hotel had many clients during this time of the year." She looked behind him and looked at the people grinning madly. "…and why are they grinning madly like a bunch of hyenas?" Sakura looked up to look at Eriol's eyes, who was inching his way towards her. The famous mischievous-almost-evil looking dark sapphire blue eyes twinkling dangerously look was upon his eyes once more, just as it did before, during the test to the Sakura Cards. She stood up looking at him partly annoyed but mostly scared. He stood in front of her but leaned in to whisper a simple "I'm kidnapping you, Love."

_Just in time I'll save the day  
__Take you to my castle far away_

To Be Continued…

* * *

**a/n:** well… theres the next chapter for you peeps… The songs in their respective order are: Shining Through by… umm… you guys remember the movie – Save the Last Dance? Well… its from that movie and The Glory of Love by New Found Glory. Sowies it took so long to put up… I've been busy being bored… LoL well not completely… Its just I've had to think about subjects to take for yr 11 and 12 and everything else… I've also gone through finally realizing that I might never see some of my friends from school. It hurts to think about it but then again its gonna happen at one time or another right? I just never thought it would come so soon. :::sniffles::: LoL sowies bout that… anyways… I'm actually already halfway through the next chapter so… yeah expect that soon… and when I mean soon… in probably two to three or more weeks… LoL I'll try to get it to you guys in less than a month.

smiLe aLways,

aNi-chaN


	4. Chapter Four

**When I saw you cry **

**By** ani-chan aka Cherished Dreams

**A/N:** here's the next chapter to the story… Sowies it took so long for me to write and put up! Finals, work and all you see… CCS not mine! Though I wish it were but I gotz no money… ima bankrupt… -;

**Dedicated:** To the people out there who have had heartache to find the one they love…

**Chapter 4**

"Eriol…" She started, annoyed beyond doubt. Eriol's mischievous looking dark sapphire blue eyes, twinkled dangerously in the moonlight. "…Where _are_ we going, how come this is taking _too _long, and _why _did you put this blind fold over my eyes?" As far as she could tell, it was somewhere cold; because even with the warm clothes that she wore, it was still pretty chilly. But other than that she didn't know what was going on. He brushed his lips over hers for a min-ute second, silencing her, and left her wanting more. "…Eeerrriiiooolll..!" She growled in frustration. "We are here my dear…" He said huskily. He laughed at the blush that he found on his love's cheeks as he stopped his car, got out and walked over to her side to open the door. He ushered her out of the car and into the white mansion over-looking the mountain side.

Inside she found that the whole mansion was covered in darkness, but Eriol seemed to know where he was headed. After walking a short distance from the entrance, he gently placed her on her feet. Sakura instinctively stuck her hand out and grouped around in the surrounding area for him. He gently placed a hand on her back and another on her arm, and whispered to her ear "…almost there now…". She frowned slightly hating the suspense. It slowly became warmer, where Eriol was leading her, and through the blindfold she could see some light. Eriol stopped her, and began removing her coat. Sakura could trust him not to do anything rash, but slightly hesitated before slipping her coat off. "Don't take off the blindfold yet Sakura." His voice said warningly but Sakura could sense a small amount of amusement laced within his words. He could tell that she was getting impatient.

Eriol walked silently towards the table that was laid in front of Sakura. He made a small check of arrangements before turning his attention back on his sweetheart, and partner. She could still make his heart flutter at the very sight of her. She was dressed in a cotton wool dress, which clung to her body, and present her female curves. He smiled amused upon seeing her hands at her waist, and a slight frown on her pretty face, clearly wanting the suspense to end. He removed her blindfold off, and allowed her to take in their surroundings. Sakura smiled upon laying her eyes on Eriol, and they almost immediately clung onto each other in a deep and passionate kiss. The broke apart minutes later, for a breath of air, and Eriol took the moment to take out a ring from his pocket. Sakura looked at him surprised but smiled back at him happily. Summoning all of his courage, Eriol bent down on his knee.

o

No matter how many times she replayed it in her mind she could not get over the fact that everything in the past five years had happened. Sakura was sitting on the porch quietly reading a book, with Eriol's guardian, Spinel. She gently stroked his fur and he purred like a small kitten before looking up to smile at her and returning his gaze to the book. She looked up from the book and small cat and smiled at the scene before her. There in front of her was the most beautiful garden that she had seen, flowers were blooming and soft pink cherry blossom petals danced gently in the cool wind to the soft green grass below it. She grinned happily as she saw here husband and a small dark haired boy wrestling around on the grass. She could hear their laughs clearly.

Ryoko, the small boy, was on top of Eriol now, tickling his uncle furiously. Eriol was roaring with laughter now, and Sakura giggled slightly knowing very well that Eriol was ticklish. Her smiled faded away quickly as she saw a dangerous twinkle in both of their eyes. She stood up abruptly and called out to them. "Eriol! Ryoko! No magic now! I don't think Syaoran-kun will be very happy with you two!" The two stopped momentarily and looked at each other before groaning loudly. Ryoko had whispered something in his uncle's ear, and in response Eriol had shaken his head.

Sakura smiled at the two boys as they rolled around in the grass again. The doorbell or the mansion rang loudly and she turned and went to answer the door. Seven smiling faces greeted her, as she ushered them into their mansion. Tomoyo and Syaoran had just had their second child and was grateful to have Sakura and Eriol nearby to help them with their mischievous son, Ryoko. The two guardians had brought their daughter, Yuna to come play with Ryoko.

Even though she was just a couple of years older than Ryoko, they had lots of fun together, sparring and such. Of course Yuna had always won, and Syaoran unlike his own mother and elder's of his clan, did not take this so seriously. He was keen on letting his son, lead a normal-ish life, one that he had wished could've been his own. The only thing that differed in his son's life was that Ryoko would have his parents to love and support him, which Syaoran was determined to show him.

Eriol and Ryoko had come inside the mansion now. Both had grass stains on their clothes and their hair was ruffled due to their wrestling match. Well not really, Ryoko had inherited his father's messy hair do, but his mother's dark violet hair. His face was beautifully shaped and his eyes were shaped like almonds. They both grinned sheepishly as Nakuru busied herself in lecturing them and helping them look more presentable. Tomoyo handed Chun Yue, their newest addition to their family, to Syaoran.

As Nakuru was distracting Eriol, Tomoyo and Yukito, pulled Sakura away and they chatted in a hushed manner. "Have you told him yet?" her guardian asked. Sakura shook her head. Her long auburn hair swooshed about, causing some loose hairs to fall out. Sakura pulled on the ribbon that held it, and retied it. He frowned slightly, but she quickly added, "I'm telling him tonight. He's starting to get suspicious about my morning trips to the bathroom. I think he thinks it the same symptoms that my mother had before she left."

Sakura was barely able to utter out the last couple of words, when she clutched her stomach and her hand flew to her mouth. She had closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself. She hunched forward and Tomoyo quickly pulled her towards the comfort room, but not before telling Yukito to get a damp cloth. The had just made, when the morning's contents of Sakura's stomach left her mouth. Eriol, who had been informed by Yukito that Sakura needed his help, rushed towards the bathroom, to find her on the cold tile floor, with Tomoyo patting her back and holding back her hair. She looked towards the bathroom door when she heard Eriol's panting. She let Eriol take care of Sakura and left them alone.

Sakura finished throwing up, flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth of the foul aftertaste. Shakily, Eriol collected her close and embraced her tightly. He was muttering "Dear kami-sama… look after her." Sakura's heartbeat slowed down and steadied. She looked up to see her husband's worried expression. "Sakura, I really think that we should go to the doctors to find out what's wrong… I'm seriously getting worried about you." She shook her head and took a deep unnoticeable breath in. "Eriol, koishii.." She paused and patted her still small stomach, for him to see ad continued talking. "…We're both fine…" It took Eriol a few seconds to register and comprehend what this meant before his face broke out into a grin and he exclaimed, "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER..! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

Sakura laughed as he picked her up and carried her all the way to living room where he twirled her around. Yukito, Nakuru, Tomoyo and Syaoran had just entered the living room from the kitchen, when Eriol came running towards them like a madman and exclaimed to them loudly, "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Nakuru looked over his shoulder and gave Sakura questioning look. She nodded which explained that she had only then told him. All of her friends knew that she was pregnant but she had not been able to gain the courage to tell her own husband about it. But now as he twirled her around effortlessly, high up in the air, it felt like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. He carefully put her down, put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

They felt complete in each other's arms with a child soon to arrive. A/N: not SOON soon, but like nine months soon.. you get what I mean right? Ryoko, looked at them with that famous Li scowl on his cute little face. He was utterly confused at the current events. His auntie was being twirled around in the air, as his godfather was exclaiming the same words over and over again, that he could not comprehend. A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to face his cousin, Yuna's pretty smile. His, one and a half years older, cousin had nice long silver hair with two brown-ish red bangs. In Ryoko's opinion she was the prettiest girl he had ever since, apart from his mother, and aunties. He smiled back at her, knowing that she too couldn't understand this commotion. So they watched their auntie, uncle and their own parents shake hands and laugh happily.

**- owari -**

**A/N:** sowies it took long and its way shorter than the others… well… that all for this story…


End file.
